AcceleRacers: Last Sacrifice
by junglepenguins
Summary: After the events of AcceleRacers 4, Vert Wheeler finds himself in a team of Silencerz driving to save Earth. And once again, he faces against his worst enemy. This will require more than driving skills to win once and for all.


"Son, we need to talk."

"Dad?..."

_6 months later_

A blur of purple and silver zoomed by the desolate track. The shape was sleek, symmetrical. In the center was a single purple cockpit, like a fighter jet. There were gaps on the sides of the vehicle that curved through in the middle, dividing the car slightly. A vague V-shape made the back half of the car. From a glance, one could say the sections around each silver wheel looked like it could detach or rotate. The driver inside pressed a button on his dashboard. The curved gaps suddenly moved a bit down, the two front tires weren't on the ground anymore. Underneath each front tire was a metal foot, consisting of a thin metal plate. Two plates stabilized the vehicle's new verticality, resembling a leaning humanoid without arms. The violet glass flipped back to what used to be the bottom of the vehicle, with the back wheels tilting to the side to make room, almost as if it was acting as shoulder blades. Each side of the V-shape, which was originally the back half of the vehicle, rotated downward, forming arms, then hands.

The driver was not sitting down anymore, he was in control of a mechanized exoskeleton. The metal feet grinded on the orange, alien track; friction killed most of the momentum the car had. But the driver knew there was still enough to make a leap. As soon as the last metal piece locked in place, the driver propelled his transformed vehicle over the gaping chasm. The impact nearly disabled the exoskeleton, blaring red lights appeared in the driver's helmet, warning him about the delicate state of his car. The driver ignored them and walked to the glowing artifact. This was what he was after. The risk was worth it.

"Vert, are you loco? If you missed that jump I would've been tossed back into the slammer! And you'd be eating magma!" The radio blasted in Vert's helmet.

"Relax Banjee, we need a head start on the Drones, and I got through just fine." Vert replied, looking back down in the chasm. There was a lava river below, with very little clear land. The suit turned back towards the glimmer and started moving.

Vert was glad though, he hadn't heard from Banjee in a year. When Kurt told everyone what Tezla purposely hid, everyone assumed Banjee was gone forever.

_Still wonder how the Silencerz saved Banjee._

Vert was reflecting back a lot lately. He didn't like his performance in the Racing Realms. There was a sense of redemption during the race with the Drones' former leader. But after escaping to the portal and ending up in the Silencerz base, that feeling went away.

_What about my friends, what are they doing right now? _

_They should be safe, hopefully they aren't looking for me. _

_Dad hasn't been saying much ever since explaining what he was doing. _

_I still can't believe he's been working against Tezla. _

_But apparently Tezla was the actual traitor. _

_Dad didn't like me volunteering for the Silencerz though, but it was better than being stuck in their base. _

_Was pretty much grounded forever anyway._

Vert dwelled on things a lot. Something always felt off, like he wasn't important enough to get answers but still useful enough to be Drone bait. He shook the thoughts and tried to focus on the current task. _The thing the Acceleron gave me, it opened new worlds, even bigger than the Racing Realms. They sure like testing. They seem to think I'm worthy._

Vert walked closer to the glowing object. The metal plating pushing down on the rocky surface. Each step was precise, with grace, with a purpose. Assimilating into operating exosuits took time, but he had perfected it. Nothing was hindering him now. The object was suspended in the air, floating and rotating. It had a rectangular shape, a symbol in the middle, emitting a wave of energy across. An AcceleCharger, a different kind from what Vert was used to months ago. One of the two metallic hinges clawed at the AcceleCharger, locking it into place.

"Got it Banjee, meet you back at the portal. Hopefully this one actually works, the last 12 didn't do anything at all."

Banjee was shaken up when he experienced the Racing Realms for the first time. Surviving one before falling to the depths of the Swamp Realm. He would have perished if not for the intervention of the shadowy group. They rescued the lost driver, giving him two options: A cell, or a job. Banjee chose the latter, knowing it was really the sole option, and figuring he would get a new car too. During the upgrade, the promoted driver was assigned to a unique transforming vehicle. This one was smaller, resembling more of an enclosed bike. The transformation gave way to the doors flipping to the sides, becoming wings, giving the vehicle the ability to soar through the skies, until the wind stopped. The two front wheels split to form blades; weapons that only work in a head-on collision. Banjee learned to throw rocks instead.

The Silencerz were frustrated with their latest research. Scientists and military members from around the world joined the secretive group and were constantly bombarded with new logical errors to science and threats to Earth. It ranged from advanced technology like Racing Drones to near-supernatural devices such as AcceleChargers. It didn't help that Tezla and his drivers had gone under the radar. The Silencerz wished to recruit those drivers and charge Tezla with treason. Some in the group were more forgiving of Tezla. He helped out regardless of going rogue, and had legitimate reasons to be paranoid. Despite the constant misdirection, Vert liked Tezla's dedication to stopping the Drones. There was still a lingering thought in Vert's head, a sense of uneasiness, distrust, lack of confidence. Not from the doctor.

_Dad lied, but it's fine, he did it to protect me.  
He'll be proud with my first AcceleCharger._

_But, he wasn't proud with the Acceleron's gift._

Vert shook his head.

_To protect everyone he loves._

Despite initially disapproving Vert racing against Gelorum, Jack was glad that his son stopped her. However, he wanted to have it any other way, preferably one of his Airmen racing, or Banjee as the sole Drone bait. But when Gelorum enacted her plan, there wasn't any time to complain.

The Ultimate Race winner brought a new device after the defeat of Gelorum. Resembling a single wheel, a circle an Acceleron bestowed Vert with. His return to the Acceleron would be delayed until the Drones were stopped. Meanwhile, the Silencerz would continue their research. They cracked the method of activating it by combining it with the Wheel of Power. Tezla's group didn't know this. As the weeks went on they became less and less of a concern. With Gelorum deactivated for good, the original mission of the Silencerz can still happen. At least, that's what everyone hoped for.

What was originally going to be carefully planned journeys to dimensions turned into a scramble for weapons and speed. The Racing Drones were still active, they had to ability to make a new hologram of the Wheel, and were able to access the new realms. Somehow, competent leadership returned. The new realms were different, each one was about a planet's worth in scale. Obstacles and the occasional beast rendered the racing vehicles useless. So a new technology was developed. The Drones hadn't won anything so far. It was just that they came very close in each realm.

"Hey Banjee, ever wonder how the Drones are even active without a leader?" Vert spoke through the radio.

He was back in vehicle mode, firing a single mortar at a Racing Drone. They changed in the months after Gelorum's demise. Different variants to suit the new environments, The vehicle charged through the damaged Drone, it was a three-wheeled vehicle. The Drone's head and eyes were located on what normally would be the windshield of a motorcycle. One time Vert saw them transform for battle, the front motorcycle wheels splitting out to form wings, allowing the Drone to cut through the air like a dragonfly.

"Not letting that happen this time."

Vert cleaved through the Drone. Smooth, easy, not a challenge, and then he saw Banjee up ahead.

"Well Banjee? What do you think?" Seconds passed by.

"Hey Banjee, what's the matter?" Silence filled the deep canyon. No creatures crawling, barely any flora. Just flowing lava and rocks carved over a millennia.

"Hey…...Vert, I….I think I know why…" Banjee finally replied.

He was uncharacteristically frightened. Ever since the vehicle upgrade, Banjee found himself at the brunt of Drone attacks. Simply considered bad luck, most of the team were ok with Banjee taking all the fire since it meant more time to search for AcceleChargers. The missions took a toll, but his humor always stayed intact.

The tremor in Banjee's voice was what got Vert. The humor was completely gone. Vert looked in the direction of Banjee's vehicle. Near the Silencerz's portal were a platoon of Drones: RD-S1s. Robotic warriors that needed direction. A few RD-L5s were stationed near the platoon. Their hind metal legs marched to the edge of the portal to Silencerz headquarters, before suddenly halting. They all turned to their right, facing an even larger Drone.

This Drone was different. The legs were normal enough for a Racing Drone, with a multitude of wires connecting to the main body. But that part had minor differences. Still a strong build for combat, but a robotic arm, only one robotic arm. The twisted remains of a human torso made up the body, connected to the legs, the other arm was organic, a dreadful mismatch combination. Eyes green and face tattooed with the highlights and accents of a Drone. A twisted smile with malicious intent. Brian Kadeem.

"What! No!"

Vert couldn't believe it. He remembered the first Racing Realm he took part in. Driving through the dangerous Storm Realm, failing to save Kadeem from his descent.

_The Drones captured him…..no….why.….._

For a full minute, nobody talked, nobody moved. Vert was still, eyes piercing through the glass cockpit. Both parties stared at each other menacingly, each primed for battle. Finally, it was Banjee who got to his senses.

"Vert, too many of them, c'mon we gotta scoot!" The command blared through the channel.

Banjee slammed the accelerator and splattered a few Drones guarding the gateway home. He was usually a fighter.

"I'm staying Banjee, warn the others."

The former human stepped forward. Each step impacted the ground. There was a sense of confidence, purpose. The eyes twitched, the green light flickered in and out. Brian's conversion wasn't perfect, it was painful, experiential, and permanent.

"Vert. It's been a long time." Kadeem finally spoke.

"What did they do to you Kadeem?" Vert whispered.

Kadeem could hear it though, all of his senses were enhanced.

"This question again? They made me faster, stronger, better. And now I'm here to take what's rightfully ours." Kadeem pointed to the AcceleCharger. "Surrender and I will allow your conversion to be…..less painless than mine."

Vert turned his head, looking for any opening. He breathed heavily; the helmet was on the floor now, it was only going to intrude in this encounter.

_This wasn't Kadeem. The Drones did something to him. Transformed him into a monster. _

_I need to find a way to bring him back to normal._

"Kadeem, this isn't you! Come back to us, we can help you." Vert yelled.

As if on cue, Banjee jumped back into the realm with a squad of Silencerz, each of them had their own unique vehicle. Most of them transformed to counter the RD-S1s who now looked timid in comparison. Kadeem was at a disadvantage, so he enacted his plan.

"Drones! Push through the portal. I have to take care of something here."

A rumble in the ground shook the rocky surface. The shock was getting closer. It towered over everyone else, had some mobility for its size. It made a break for the portal, with no care as to who was in its way. Banjee never seen one move that fast.

"Sweeper! Everyone scatter!" Drones and humans dove out of the way.

The RD-L5s knew the plan and jumped through the gateway. The Sweeper followed, leaving behind a mess of robotic parts of a few Drones who didn't bail in time.

The squad was still getting up from the ground when a Silencerz scientist radioed in.

"They're after the AcceleChargers, fall back to defense protocol!"

The squad ran back to the portal with remaining RD-S1s chasing their trail. Vert and Kadeem were alone. Kadeem smiled again.

"A fair fight this time, or you can give up like you always do."

"No way Kadeem. The real you is still in there, don't do this."

"This is the real me. My previous self was weak, compassionate, distracted. I have purpose now, no regrets, no doubts. What about you?"

"...No, the real Kadeem had his people, he was devoted to stopping the Drones, he would help the world, not take over it."

"And he failed, I am Kadeem reborn, the one who will control all, my purpose is to take what was stolen from us. We are Gelorum's legacy."

"And then what? There's nothing left if you win."

"On the contrary. The Racing Drones will take the throne of the Accelerons, and spread throughout the universe. We will maintain peace, salvation will come if you are converted early, like me.

"No!"

Kadeem laughed.

"Do you not see it Vert Wheeler? You have no purpose. You have failed at everything, and have won nothing. The Acceleron's gift was given to you because you failed to go with them. You have yet to return. And because of that we still thrive. Your compassion causes failure, your emotions cause overconfidence, your failure to save my obsolete version has led to me standing right before your eyes. I am grateful for the errors of organics. They prove that we are superior. Which is why I will give you the opportunity to be like me. You'll have a purpose, a task. There will be no arguments amongst ourselves, no betrayal. Machines are perfect."

"No they're not!"

Vert took a swing at Kadeem, but the Drone was ready for it. Kadeem grabbed the arm of the exoskeleton, and twisted it off. Jagged pieces flew away as the metal exoskeleton broke apart, causing the Silencer to fall on the rough ground. The arm clutching the AcceleCharger still held it's grasp, but it was not an issue to Kadeem. He grabbed the important arm and pulled it out, leaving behind a damaged, armless vehicle. It had no more use.

"Once again you lose. Don't you understand now? Every single Drone has a task, regardless of Worker, Soldier, Recon, Motorcycle, Sweeper, Lieutenant. Each with the singular goal, no distractions, no hindrance. We are the ultimate team. And you do not want to be part of that? Be a leader like me? You prefer a team that barely has synergy? You feel useless, and I'm taking your one chance to show otherwise.

Vert was too shocked and injured to respond. Vengeance filled the mind with how to eliminate the evil being holding power in one robotic hand.

_Too...far... gone…..but he's right. I am a failure, what's my purpose to the team when I haven't even won a single AcceleCharger these past 12 realms. I'm useless.  
_

The portal flashed. The Sweeper returned from its trip, carrying a cargo of AcceleChargers. It did a hard brake near Kadeem's position, ready to pick up the leader with the last cargo. The Silencerz jumped out of the portal, battered and injured. Despite this, the gap was quickly closing, the Drones would win, if they depart now.

"I will leave you here Vert, soon you will see that there is a meaningful life with us."

Kadeem walked away towards the Sweeper with swiftness, with grace, with purpose. He had won. Then the three thousand horse powered vehicle was gone before the Silencerz could even regroup. Vert eyes were heavy, his head feeling light. He fell unconscious, unaware of the radio calling for his status.

Vert woke up. It was quick, almost robotic. He was back in the Silencerz headquarters. A minor headache and in a tangle of bandages. He looked around and saw that he was in far better shape compared to some of his squadmates. The Silencerz did not expect the Racing Drones to make such a desperate attack. Analysts concluded that the bulk of the Drones were deployed in the realm and over ninety percent were lost, putting an advantage for the Silencerz. But the loss of the AcceleChargers, and the minor casualties sustained weren't great either.

"Vert, you alright?"

Banjee was lying on his hospital bed, the sterile blanket covering most of his body. He suffered the most, being right in front of a RD-L5 who launched energy balls at the display cases containing the AcceleChargers. The Drones would've gotten the Acceleron's gift had Banjee not tackled the 8 foot monster. His bedside covered with flowers and cards, as if each bunch was competing for space.

"How long have I been out?" Vert said, glancing at the bedside.

Vert looked back at his table. Some pills and water.

"Want my flowers? I don't like them, and none of these cards are in Spanish, at least all the girls are talking to me now. Heck, maybe command will upgrade my ride to something that doesn't need rocks."

"Oh….uh, no thanks Banjee, just worried about the Drones."

"Hey, don't beat yourself up, those glowing cards didn't do anything. We still have the old ones, but they don't work anymore either. Those bots don't know anythi…...oh."

Banjee was comprehending Kadeem. The full shock didn't hit him until he thought about it again. He clutched his side, some broken bones, possibly worse things not yet identified. A doctor injected something and quickly left to gather others.

"Vert, abou-"

"Banjee? Banjee!"

Vert wasn't expecting Banjee to collapse. The doctors rushed in, rolling the hospital bed out of sight.

"No, Banjee! What's going on?"

"It's ok Vert, just the medication. Damaged organs and a rib cage. He needs surgery to survive.

"Dad?"

Jack Wheeler stepped in near Vert. Wearing a damaged racing suit. He too took part in the defense of the lab. The Air Force Major had been trying to talk to his son many times. There was guilt in keeping secrets and trapping him in a cycle of military operations.

"I'm glad you weren't hurt badly son; the onboard camera caught everything. We have a team investigating your former friend."

"Dad! You alright? That suit's blinking."

"I'm fine. Much of the team is incapacitated. We'll have a new squad rotating in for the injured."

"I'll be there right? I only got winged a little."

"Sorry son, not this time. I don't want you participating in missions anymore. New funding allowed more special forces to transfer here. I'll make sure the paperwork is right on your service record. Officially, you served half a tour in the Army before being wounded in action. You'll get a purple heart."

"Wait, no. I don't care for that stuff. Look dad, I need to be back in the fight. We can defeat Kadeem, and take back the AcceleChargers."

"Son….Lance Corporal Castillo may not survive. His injuries are very severe, we don't know if the medication could work."

Major Wheeler lowered his voice to a whisper.

"I'm scared for you Vert. I don't want you to end up like Banjee. And with Brian Kadeem taking an interest in you, I'm afraid the Drones would want to capture and convert you into one of them. The losses weren't your fault. It's okay to sit back."

Vert couldn't believe it.

_Banjee may die? Kadeem gone and turned into an enemy? Me being useless again? No….no…...no…my fault…..and they won't let me fix it._

"Okay dad….make the Drones pay for all this."

"Retaliation will be swift. Justice will be given to those harmed by the enemies of Earth today. Thank you for understanding son."

The Major pushed a button on his collar. Silver and purple enveloped the area around his head, Suitable for racing, EVA, and even underwater. The emotionless helmet turned towards the door, and then looked back at his son one more time, before departing on another mission.

_I know what I need to do to fix this mess. You'll see dad._

Vert leaned back on his bed. Better for him to sleep now and figure out things later. Everyone aside from Banjee didn't believe he should participate in the Realms. And now Banjee may be gone forever. The thought was troubling. A pang of guilt hit him. He thought if he had gone to the home portal with Banjee, then maybe there wouldn't be as many injuries. Vert's mind soared with thoughts of what-ifs. One involved firing a missile at Kadeem, another about taking the Sweeper head-on. Many of these thoughts were illogical, but in Vert's head they were the alternate scenarios that would be preferable to reality.

Hours later the patient was asleep. Painful nightmares concerning the transformation of his mind seeped into his brain. He woke up. Vert couldn't deal with that. Might as well enact the plan now while most of the crew was asleep.

_Just need to get past some security._

Vert got up and walked out of the infirmary. The Silencerz base was a repurposed air base, hidden in plain sight. There were probably more guards outside than members inside. But for Vert, this meant less people to get past. He darted into the research room, near the entrance was a computer with car schematics, all from scans months ago and the Silencerz vehicles. The driver downloaded all the data onto a data stick, and hid it in a pocket. This was for Tezla. Vert figured he could pass it along and get the Silencerz some extra help, but the mission wasn't over. Deep in the room contained the priceless artifact enclosed in glass. The last hope to end the conflict quickly. Vert entered the passcode that allowed the glass casing to retreat into the ceiling. This move was beyond breaking regulation. Vert wasn't too worried, the cost wouldn't be great, and the outcome will be well worth disobeying orders. Nearby the old Accelecharger rack were two guards.

"So, special forces transferring to here. They'll help us out a lot." A guard said to another.

"Yeah, but that's not optimal. If special forces are needed, then we messed up badly. It's going to be a hard fight even with them leading the charge." The other guard replied.

Vert dashed to the garage and placed the Acceleron's gift in the passenger side of his car. None of the guards saw him. The plan could proceed. This car was different from his transforming one. A blue mid engine car, detailed with sponsor names and street racing affiliation. Oddly enough, the engine was painted orange. It had a set of floodlights on the front, an interior filled with the latest music tech and software. It was familiar, a much better option for the stressed AcceleRacer. Plus it had a seat for the Acceleron's large ring.

_Gotta get Reverb through the portal_

Many of the scientists in the group experimented with the circle. Even removing it from the Wheel of Power didn't reset or close the new realms. The scientists realized that it independently opened a portal back to the Acceleron gateway. The consensus was someone needed to bring all of the new AcceleChargers to the gateway. Vert never told anyone that the Acceleron was awaiting his return. This was the time to go there himself.

Vert closed the door to his car, and activated it. The low rumble and computers activating was a sound not heard in many months. One more look around for guards, there were none. Vert floored the pedal and punched a button that would speed things up: The Nitrox 4 the Silencerz reverse engineered from Tezla's Nitrox 2 Afterburner. The number 3 was skipped due to an insistence that a third iteration of the fuel was already made. Reverb reached three hundred MPH within seconds. The portal shined from the inside of Reverb.

_Maybe I should've duct taped it on the roof._

Reverb was instantly warped to a straight track with a portal. The white sky was vast and endless, contrasting with the old grey stone of the track. Vert didn't even need to drive, he was already at the gateway, the gateway of salvation.

"Hey uh, Acceleron dude, are you there? I've returned."

A few seconds passed by, then the blue alien emerged from the portal, like he had done before. Vert could see the blue head with the Drone head accent indented. The Acceleron looked tired, possibly saddened, as if he knew what was to come.

"Greetings AcceleRacer, you have returned, but not as I anticipated."

"I know, I know, I should've brought those AcceleChargers. Look…..the Drones are winning, they want to take over our world. My friend, they turned him into a Drone. You're powerful, right? You can stop all of this. Save my friend, destroy the Drones." Vert explained.

"...Unfortunately, we cannot interfere with this...dilemma, despite it concerning us greatly."

"Wait why not? And what's with this we?"

"Thousands of years ago, we attempted to extract a location of our misguided machines. They have either blended in with the fauna, or buried themselves to near oblivion. We left behind artifacts to assist humanity in reaching us."

"That's good to know, but what's stopping you from helping us?"

"Our failure caused a rejection of much technology. Some of it broke down, creating a field that wraps around our homeworld. We cannot cross beyond the Sphere to your dimension, even with portals. There is no way to leave, not until the membrane that blocks our world to your's is broken."

Vert looked at the ground.

"No way to break it?"

The Acceleron looked up.

"Our physiology and our motors are incompatible with the energy, an unanticipated corruption. A high velocity is required to break it, but Accelerons are unable to complete the task."

"I'll do it. Free you and your species. Reverb with the Nitrox can go 300 miles per hour."

"Your will to drive is appreciated, AcceleRacer."

"Alright, if I do this, you'll stop the Drones? Can you save Kadeem?"

"The Accelerons agreed centuries ago that we must teach our wisdom to the successors. There can never be one singular entity leading. One species must never take that responsibility, otherwise mistakes will occur, forever. We received wisdom, we must give it to humans. And humans must give their wisdom to us."

"I'll take that as a yes." Vert said confusingly.

"Drone corruption on organics can be restored. Memories, instincts, but not the physical form. Your comrade will have to endure that. If the location of our machines is known, we can help stop them too."

"Alright, deal. Let's do this." Vert said; he was ready for the final victory.

The Acceleron looked at the portal for a few seconds.

"I must warn you, It is unknown what effect the corruption will have on humans. It gravely harms Accelerons. Perhaps...you may share the fate of others."

"...No, I have to do this, for my friends." Vert couldn't back down now. He just needed to break that field.

"Your sacrifice will be remembered, regardless of fate."

"This is my purpose, what I was always meant to do." Vert replied. He knew this could be the end.

"Purpose? No individual knows their final purpose, their final goal. It is never everlasting, it cycles through what life offers. It could be rejected, it could be changed. Choose carefully, and anticipate what may transpire. Errors will appear in any scenario. Hope to yourself that they aren't too damaging, and continue on."

"What? Are you trying to talk me out of this? Don't you want to be freed? Stop the Drones and help humanity?" Vert replied. He crossed his arms and looked away.

"There are some things that cannot be resolved. On occasion, it would be better to move on. Cherish what treasures are already there."

"No way. I lost the AcceleChargers, this can get them back. I lost Kadeem, you can turn him back. All I need is to break that field." Vert replied angrily.

"Are these mistakes truly your own? Your doubts may be detrimental to your mind."

"I just….want a way to start over. I made too many mistakes, I need to make things right."

The alien glanced at the portal one more time. The water-like portal dissipated, leaving behind more track.

"Very well AcceleRacer. Prepare for the test."

The Acceleron tilted his head. He looked at the car, then the driver.

"I used nanotechnology to create a racing suit that fitted your anatomy, where is it?"

"Oh that. See, it's in the washing machine, and uh….."

"No matter, I was simply curious. Do note that it shrinks in warm water." The Acceleron replied happily.

"Oh no."

Vert got back in Reverb. This was it. One shifting of the gears and a Nitrox boost later, and he was at the end of the track. Vert reached the required speed, ready for what needed to be done. The car zoomed to the wall that blocked passageway for Accelerons. Reverb crashed into the barrier, the white sky shattered, stars could be seen now. They were irregular, not the kind from normal space; then the stars vanished before a blue sky that filled the world. The pieces of the barrier twisted into a liquid mass and flew back like a rubber band. It gathered itself and enveloped Reverb. The Silencer was submerged and tried to fight back, but he was pulled from his car. The bubble rounded itself out before fading to the blue heavens, leaving behind the descending remains of the supercar.

The hawk flew in a circle. Her food looked ready for consumption, but then she saw the figure stand up. Looks like it wasn't dead after all. The bird resumed her journey elsewhere for carrion. The figure looked around. He was in pain, not from physical wounds, but an unfamiliar headache. This was not a place he recognized. He didn't notice the remnants of barrier liquid that fell off and evaporated away.

_Where am I?_

_What…...what happened to me?_

_Did I do it? I think I did._

Vert walked for a few steps before clutching his head in pain. He couldn't focus, couldn't decipher what was occurring.

_I saved them, I saved everyone. But then it….._

The former Silencerz saw a structure. It was very close. Wherever he was, there were humans nearby. The pain subsided for a bit, as if the place brought back good memories.

_That has to be human. So at least I'm back on Earth. But where? Could I have gone to the past? That building looks out of date, except I think I've been here before._

Vert walked inside. The large door wasn't closed, and he saw old parts lying around. Vert decided to seek out the inhabitants. Nobody in the bedrooms and kitchen. There was no basement to be seen.

_I don't want to crash into this person's home. It's not abandoned. I'll sleep next to the boxes._

Vert was winded from the events that led him here. The headache was still ongoing, and there was a sense of confusion. Something that he couldn't think of at the moment. As Vert laid down on some cardboard, his mind raced with thoughts. Thoughts he couldn't shake no matter how he tried. Statuses of Banjee, Major Wheeler, Kadeem, Tezla, Kurt, everyone. He needed to return home, figure it out, and tell someone how to unshrink an alien racing suit.

_I completed my purpose, now what?_

_What comes next? Even if I make it back to HQ, I won't be part of the team. Dad will ground me forever for a second time, and I'll be useless again. They still think I'm just a kid. _

_What if I didn't complete anything? I failed for nothing? Everyone thinks I'm a liability, I'll be forgotten. _

_I can't go on…._

_I don't want to continue on, I'm scared._

…

…_._

…_._

_Maybe….maybe it won't be so bad...I took a risk...whatever happens...I gave it my all….._

Hours passed by before Vert woke up. The headache was gone. He stood up slowly and yawned. It was dark outside now, with the moon shining its reflected light onto the ground. Vert closed the door, it was getting cold. He felt something in his pocket, a data stick. Vert went over to a work computer and plugged it in. Car schematics flew by on-screen, showing the advanced technology and blueprints.

"Whoa, check it out. Were some of these made by my dad? Look, that's his car, I think. A bit old now."

The eighteen year old began to mull over the possibilities. He had no way of getting out of this place and into the cities; there wasn't enough money. He needed to save as much as possible.

"I'll build some of these hot rods, if they work, I can make some serious cash. At least they all look cool. Good for a museum at the minimum."

_2 weeks later_

He was putting the last touches on the car. The scrap piles laying around proved useful. Vert was confident on this task. He was getting older, and was on his own for a while. These were his choices, his goal, his purpose. The car chosen to be built was a simpler one, most had parts that weren't nearby, and Vert added some modifications. He threw in some spare tools and supplies in the car, and did last minute checkups.

"If anything bad happens, I'll be fine. Things change, I can adapt. I always have."

The voices in his head from two weeks ago were gone now. Vert wasn't sure why he was like that, perhaps it was dehydration, or heat stroke. He made sure to take things slow. Finding that data stick in the desert must've been a premonition. Vert assumed luck was smiling upon him. He sat up, the last parts were together and double checked. One last polish before opening the garage door. It was time for a test drive.

Vert opened the car door and sat in. He put the keys in the ignition, turned the headlights on, and put a tap on the pedal. The car engine rumbled powerfully. He smiled. It was a sunny day, nothing can go wrong with the red and white car.

"These are some Hot Wheels."


End file.
